


Things that go aouch in the night

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitter!Stiles, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Dad!Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Silly Stiles Stilinski, kid!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you walk at all?”<br/>“Nope” Stiles declared, making grabby hands at his boyfriend. “Piggy back ride!”<br/>“I should just throw you over my shoulder instead” Derek muttered as he turned and helped Stiles climb onto his back.<br/>“That way I’d get something nice to look at anyway” Stiles retorted, pinching Derek’s ass for good measure. “Onwards, my noble steed!”</p><p>or</p><p>Stiles is a liability… to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that go aouch in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“I’m fine, I’m fine” Stiles waved the anxiously pacing and nervously whining pack away and tried to get up. “Don’t worry about the fragile human” he groaned, and then promptly fell back on his butt again when his leg gave out. “Or maybe you should” he whined as he examined his throbbing ankle. It was already starting to swell and bruise and he knew straight away that he wouldn’t be able to walk on it anytime soon. Derek came forward, having shifted back to human form, and seeing him in all his naked glory almost made Stiles forget the pain.

“We were thinking of heading back anyway” he said, addressing the rest of the pack as a whole. “Come on, sweetie” he called and Laura came bounding over as he helped Stiles to get up.

“Can you walk at all?” he asked with an almost inaudible sigh.

“Nope” Stiles declared, making grabby hands at his boyfriend. “Piggy back ride!”

“I should just throw you over my shoulder instead” Derek muttered as he turned and helped Stiles climb onto his back.

“That way I’d get something nice to look at anyway” Stiles retorted, pinching Derek’s ass for good measure. “Onwards, my noble steed!” he proclaimed dramatically and clicked his tongue as if urging a horse forward. If it wasn’t for the fact that Stiles was injured and hurting, Derek would’ve just dumped him in the nearest ditch for that comment. As it was he simply gritted his teeth and started walking back to the cars, and trying to resist nipping at Stiles’ fingers as he constantly gestured and almost it Derek in the face.

                                                                                        

As soon as they got home Laura more or less fell into bed and was out like a light. Leia had crawled up beside her and once Derek had made sure that both of them were tucked in properly he returned to the bathroom, only to find Stiles rooting through the medicine cupboard, tossing its contents everywhere.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked while eyeing the mess on the floor. Stiles yelped, whipped around on one leg and lost his balance. Derek managed to snag hold of his elbow before he toppled over completely.

“Dude! You scared me!” he gasped and then he noticed the first aid kit that Derek was holding. “Sweet! That was I was looking for.”

“ _Someone_ had left it in the pantry of all places” Derek said pointedly as he guided the other man to sit down on the bathtub edge.

“Wonder who that could be” Stiles answered unperturbed and Derek felt an intense urge to cuff him over the head. Repeatedly. Seriously, would it kill Stiles to be a little more careful with himself? Just for once?

“Let me see that?” Derek asked and Stiles straightened out his leg to let his foot rest on Derek’s lap. The bruising was now a vivid mix of blue and purple and Derek winced slightly as he pulled the pain away. Then he quickly and efficiently started to wrap the sprained ankle to support it while Stiles was busy with an incessant, rapid and very one-sided conversation about a superhero movie that Derek had absolutely no knowledge about. Luckily, his input wasn’t needed as Stiles could carry the whole conversation forward pretty much on his own and he nodded and hummed in all the right places to participate at least in some way.

 

“There” Derek announced and carefully set Stiles’ foot down when he’d finished with the athletic tape. “Don’t walk on it too much for a while, though.” Stiles looked down and frowned.

“Dude, what’s with the girly tape?” he asked, nodding towards his own foot and the roll of hot pink tape that Derek was still holding. “I need to hold on to what little manliness I have left, since I’m running with super muscly, totally hot werewolves and all that.” Derek snorted at the statement.

“I’m pretty sure it’s a lost cause since your and Laura’s tea party last week” he retorted smugly, and damn if Stiles didn’t want to his that bastard in the face right now.

“Besides,” Derek continued, “this is the only tape left since _someone_ tends to klutz around and need to be patched up quite often. Also, I just carried you in here like a swooning damsel in distress, full on bridal style, so maybe pink tape suits you just fine anyway.”

“Pfft, I’m so one sexy piece of hot, totally manly man” Stiles answered and sat up straighter. “Just watch this” he continued and Derek looked at him in mild horror as Stiles started singing Sexy and I know it at the same time as attempting to dance, still sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

“Stiles, I don’t think that…” Derek started to say but he was too late and with arms and legs flailing everywhere, a loud yelp and a pained groan Stiles went down, hitting his head on the wall before landing in a heap in the tub.

“Uh, Derek?” came muffled, and very sheepishly, from the tub. “Could you maybe do the pain sucking thing again?”

 

“This is it” Derek announced later as they lay in bed together, after having lifted Stiles out of the tub, made sure that the bump on the head wasn’t too serious and taken away his pain. “I’m going to have your emancipation revoked. You’re clearly not fit for taking care of yourself since you apparently lack any sense of self-preservation whatsoever.”

“Yeah, yeah” Stiles shrugged, waving away Derek’s argument and almost knocking over the lamp on the bedside table at the same time. “You still love me, Sourwolf.”

“And you’re damn lucky that I do” Derek mumbled as he reached out to steady the lamp before turning it off and pulling Stiles into his arms. That way, at least in theory, he could to prevent Stiles’ limbs from hitting him too badly as they were sleeping together.

 

At six AM Derek woke up disconcerted, tired and with a knee firmly planted in a part of his anatomy that was especially sensitive to this typical kind of assault.

“Stiles!” he angrily barked out, very loudly, and honey- coloured eyes blinked wearily a couple of times before they focused on him. “Stop kneeing me in the groin!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Big Bad” Stiles apologized without sounding sorry at all. If anything he sounded coy and his sleep-roughened voice and tousled hair really did a number on Derek.

“I should really amend that” Stiles continued. “Want me to kiss it better?” Derek could feel himself harden at the thought of having Stiles’ mouth, but he was injured, and Derek firmly pushed those thoughts away again.

“You’re injured” he said a little flatly, turning to lay on his side again.

“My ankle hurts a little, that’s true, but my mouth works just fine” Stiles answered suggestively, lightly brushing a hand over Derek’s lower abdomen.

“So I can hear” Derek said gruffly. “Get back to sleep, Stiles, I promised Laura to go out for breakfast today so she’ll probably be up ridiculously early.” Stiles huffed a little but soon settled down and fell asleep, Derek following him a couple of moments later.

 

“Daddy, can we go have breakfast now?” The clock was just shy of half past six and Derek most certainly had _not_ finished sleeping yet.

“Sure, sweetie.” Derek blearily looked around the room before throwing back the covers and getting out of bed. He fully intended to both eat his entire weight in pancakes _and_ make Stiles pick up the damn bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Not abandoning this series or anything but I have a lot of exams coming up right now so next story might be a little while...


End file.
